


Earth Gems

by Peri_dactyl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I rewrote this because it was cringe worthy, MUUUUCCCHHHH OCS, Only rated badly because of my bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peri_dactyl/pseuds/Peri_dactyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two new gems appear in the kindergarten. what does this mean for the Crystal Gems? Can't be anything good. Can it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Gems

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Heeeeey guyssss. Guess who's not dead? Me. That's who. Sorry for the lack of updates. I rewrote chapter 1 because honestly it was cringe worthy and I couldn't even read it myself without questioning how drunk I was while writing it. So I replaced one of the characters and reimagined the concept of how we became gems because this made more sense in all honesty. I get out for summer this Friday and then I'm going to New York, but after that I should be pretty good on time to update. Don't be afraid to nag me to update. I probably need it in all honesty. See you clods next chapter, or when you're nagging me to update

  I don't know how long I've been here, or why I'm here. I just know that I'm supposed to he dead, and this looks nothing like how people described hell. I looked around this place I had been in so long. It held lots of machinery and holes. Holes everywhere. I figured most people would try to figure a way out, but I was pretty accepting death.

  "Hello?" I heard someone call. Time to go incognito. I snuck toward where the voice came from, ducking behind machines and rocks as my own action music played in my head.

"Who's there?" This time it was a different voice. "Don't be afraid, we don't want to hurt you." 'Haha, the day I trust that phrase is the day panthers can breathe under water!'   
I thought bitterly. I continued until I could get a good look at my uninvited guests.

 There were three in total. They looked pretty odd too, like they had come from some kind of comic con. The first was very tall, had squarish hair, wore shades, and had a very dark skin tone, almost like a maroon or magenta. The second was fairly tall, had a long nose, her skin was very pale, almost blue and looked distinctly like a bird. The last of them was short, she had long untamed hair that ran down to almost her feet, and she was purple. Very sketchy people. Do not trust.

  Everything was going great until I tripped. And let out a very embarrassing squeak that I will never be proud of. Everything's just dandy now isn't it?

  "We know you're there," The tallest of the three said. "We aren't here to hurt you."

 "Yeah we just gotta take you hostage!" The purple one called.

 "Amethyst!" The bird looking one squawked at her. "We just need you to come with us!" She clarified. 'Crap their getting closer!' I panicked as their shadows closed in on me.

  "There it is!" Birdy bird called. Well I decided to do what a rational person would do. Run.

 "Run run as fast you can," I called laughing. Why do these people run so fast? "Can't catch me I'm the gingerbread girl!" And then they caught me. It was great while it lasted. I'm giving everything I own to my goldfish that I don't have, which works out because I don't have anything either.

  "Sheesh, this one was harder to catch than the other ones." The purple one commented. She was tying me up, so I decided I was gonna make it hell for them to get me back to their base by laying limp, and making it harder for her to tie me up.

 Long story short, I have now been thrown over the shoulder of the biggest of the three and I was taken to a house on this warpy thingy.

 "This is the last one, right Peridot?" Birdy Bird asked the green Dorito lady who was here with big buff Cheeto puff, blue Gatorade, and cinnamon roll.

  "Yes," she assured. "She's the prototype, I was sure to make an extra in case she didn't survive beta." Okay, well now I'm some kind of video game technology project???

  "Tell me, why you were experimenting with shattered humans again?" Big buff Cheeto puff asked sarcastically.

  "I wanted to see if our technology could use organic life to manufacture more gems!" Dorito replied irritably.

  "You shouldn't have done it anyway," I commented. "Its wrong to disturb the dead.

  "Well how was I supposed to know that?" She asked angrily.

 "It's a common courtesy." I say dryly.

  I'm gonna save you the long, and boring dialog of them questioning how old I was, how long I'd been there, ah and who could forget the searching of my body for my 'gem' which was placed on my forearm. Also apparently there's another girl that they found around my age. Yay. More people.

 I was lead to a room that I was told was going to be mine for the time being. It was a nice shade of blue and was mostly empty aside from a mattress, some blankets and pillows, a stuffed dog with with a red bow and a note attached to its neck. They had obviously not been expecting to have company. I sat down on the mattress and untied the note from the dog so I could read it.

  " _Hi, my name's Steven. I probably haven't had to chance to meet you yet, but I wanted to welcome you to my house! Sorry if the gems come off as rude at first, they're a lot nicer once you get to know them. I'm giving you this stuffed dog to keep you company. His name is Frederick._

_ -Steven.        _

_ P.S. the other girl we found is named Kaia. She's really nice and she's in the room across from yours.  _

_Kaia_. This couldn't be the same person could it? Only one way to find out.

  I got up and opened the door to walk across the hall and knock on thedoor.

  "Come in." I heard the girl's voice from the other side of the door. I walked in to see the same freckles, glasses, and blond hair I'd know all my life.

  "Kaia?" I questioned, hoping she recognized me. We only hung out all the damn time as kids and teenagers.

  "Grace? Is it really you?" She asked standing up from her place on her mattress. "I can't believe it! After you died I thought I would never see you again!"

  "Well I bet you also didn't expect to see daylight again, but here we are." I joked.

  "Wait...what year is it?"

  "2016. Its been ten years since we died." She had already known what I was going to do. "I thought about contacting my family, but they're the reason I died in the first place, so I figured I'd rather not. We might be able to find your dad though."

  "Its not of importance right now." I knew I was only putting it off, but there's no way I could face my dad right now. "What's important to know right now is where we are, and why these people need us.


End file.
